zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RED LINK
Minish Link (Talk) 16:09, November 21, 2011 Page creation First of all, welcome. Second, what page do you want to make? I can try to explain. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :The page you keep making is already found under the Mountain Town of Darunia. To add to that, much of your info seems like fanon. Provide a source for it and add it to the proper page. I have deleted your creation 3 times now. Even though I know you probably have not seen the messages, I will have no choice but to give you a short block should you make that page for a 4th time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) If you want to make a page that has fanon info or such, why not make a subpage? Just create a page titled User:RED LINK/Page Title, where you replace Page Title with what you want the page to be. Also keep in mind you can only have one 'personal image' on Zeldapedia (an image unrelated to Zelda or something for your personal pages). -'Minish Link' 16:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 19 Hello and welcome to Zeldapedia ! I want to thank you for taking your time to make an account and join us in editing. However, it appears that you've been adding and removing content from your userpage for a bit. It appears that you're having a bit of trouble making an infobox. If you would like me to help you in creating your userpage, just drop me a message either here or on my talk page and I'll help. – ''Jäzz '' 20:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the code that you should use. If you need any further help, or if you have difficulties, just tell me what you want each section to say and I'll fill it out for you. – ''Jäzz '' 21:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that's the character infobox lemme pull the code and I'll give you what you need. Don't forget to press http://i1094.photobucket.com/albums/i459/Jazzinsomniac/Wiki%20Stuff/Help%20Page/SignatureButton.png though. – ''Jäzz '' 19:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Image The only reason you're not blocked right now for uploading the same duplicate image six times is because you apparently mean well. That said, stop it right now or things will go very differently. --AuronKaizer ' 15:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I do ''not know why I'm not just blocking you right now. Goddamnit, it does not take a bloody genius to realize that reuploading the same file OVER AND OVER AGAIN, which is a '''DUPLICATE as has been stated OVER AND OVER AGAIN, will get you blocked! You're on your absolute last strike here; if you do one more thing like uploading a duplicate again, or creating nonsensical, unsourced pages, you are GONE. Don't make me do it. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Tables Here is a full explanation of the table syntax. If you mean a caption below an image the syntax is . Also make sure you sign your posts on talk pages by using three ~. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You could be thinking about Infoboxes. In that case it is a template. Different things have different templates. The item infobox for example is: The the template name and fields would be different for different things. Please sign your posts but typing ~~~ at the end of your post. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dolphin No, I do not. Even if I did, emulation is a legal grey area (downloading GameCube ISOs is definitely illegal, emulators themselves are a bit more grey) and thus I wouldn't feel comfortable advising you about them in a public forum such as this anyway. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Warning Don't ever use this site as a platform for discussing where to illegally obtain ROMs of copyrighted video games again. Since this is, at least, your second time doing this, you will receive a longer block than usual if you persist in doing this. --AuronKaizer ' 14:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't have to explain this really, but if you'd read the earlier message you'd gotten about this, you'd see emulation (or more specifically, downloading ROMs) is illegal and it's a rule of thumb for most any wiki or message board not to discuss where to obtain these. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 16:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC)